Sprucepaw
Sprucepaw is a thick-furred, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with clear blue eyes. Personality Sprucepaw tends to be stoic and serious, rarely showing any intense emotion, at least to strangers. She has a serious case of resting bitch face, so most cats tend to avoid her to begin with. She usually doesn't speak unless spoken to, and is often blunt and abrupt. She's not as rude or abrasive as she comes off at times, though; she's at least perfunctorily polite, she just tends to minimize conversation with cats that she doesn't know, and as such treats every encounter that she does seek out for one reason or another with a serious, businesslike air, communicating what needs to be communicated and nothing more. However, she is not nearly as emotionless or monotone as she might seem at first. Beyond her brusque mannerisms, she is a strong and opinionated she-cat, with a whole lot of care and kindness in her heart beneath her somewhat prickly exterior. Despite her seemingly brusque treatment of others, she is a remarkably nonjudgmental she-cat. Some of her mother's morals have bled through to her despite Sprucekit herself being raised under the Warrior Code; breaking the Warrior Code means little beyond its repercussions to her, though she does have some sense of what are "acceptable" repercussions and what aren't. For her, anything that could hurt or threaten her loved ones is unacceptable, and she will happily purge those threats from existence if need be. She isn't exactly fond of violence or combat, but she is extremely fierce in a fight where she perceives the stakes to be beyond "acceptable" levels, acting in a near-savage manner and facing the conflict itself with a cold, detached sort of rage. However, if something isn't a direct threat to her loved ones, and therefore is still within the bounds of "acceptable" in her mind, she will hardly blink at it, perhaps asking a question or two, but mostly shrugging it off even if she doesn't personally understand or relate. She similarly is not out to tell others how to live their lives - so long as everyone in her acquaintance understands that she'll bust their ass if they cross a line, she'll let them do what they want with perhaps only a vaguely skeptical raise of her eyebrow or odd sarcastic remark if they decide to do some stupid shit. Sprucekit is rather socially awkward, tending to get fidgety and uncomfortable when too much attention is brought to her, and tending to freak out in small, enclosed spaces. However, she always strives to treat her fellows fairly and with compassion, patient with them and willing to go out of her way to make them feel at ease. She has a bit of a competitive streak, but she isn't boastful in victory or bitter in loss, so it can be easy for others not to notice that about her. Additionally, she has a very big soft spot for gentler things like flowers, kits, and soft things, and though she's certainly not talkative enough to gush about them, she will absolutely melt and enjoy them to their fullest when she can. Theme Song